Crushin' On Prince Charming
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: I'm stuck at one of Hannah's Halloween bashes, bored out of my mind, when I meet this guy, Paul. How was I supposed to know he was one of the Jonas Brothers? LillyxKevin Oneshot


I felt like I was leaving Kevin out too much in my other HM/JB fanfic, so I decided to write this little one shot about Lilly & Kevin. It kind of makes me wish I was Lilly. BTW, I got this idea off myspace in case anyone wants to yell at me for stealing, just don't bother. I wrote the story, so obviously it is my thoughts being written down. Enjoy the story and don't forget too R & R! Oh, and Happy Halloween!

* * *

**Crushin' On Prince Charming**

Miley lied. This is not fun. This will not help me get over Scott. But if what I think is in this punch is really in this punch, it probably will get me drunk.

Another one of Hannah's big Halloween bashes that I 'just needed to be at', was filled with artificial smoke and flashing lights.

The room was crowded with way to many people and Miley went to hang out with some random guy. Not like I would know who it was though because Miley's theme this year was Masquerade, so every person in the room was wearing a mask.

This included all hot guys, which meant that her chances of getting over Scott were zero to none. Stupid Scott and his little side girlfriend. It was déjà vu dammit, and could really kill every male in the human species at this point, and not feel guilty at all. Actually, castrating them might be more fun. Scott would be first.

So here I was. The only loser dorky enough to stand by the punch bowl.

I was dressed in this Cinderella costume that Miley had said 'was just so me!'. I didn't think it was, but at least I didn't have to wear one of those itchy wigs. I had topped the outfit with a tiara and a silver mask.

I was on my ninth glass of punch and Miley hadn't come to rescue me once. I was about to pour number ten when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Finally, I was about to……Well, hello!" I said, turning around.

Standing in front of me, from what I could see, was the hottest guy on the planet. He was about 6' 3'' with dark hair and dark eyes. Most of his face was covered with a mask almost exactly like mine.

Here's the kicker. He was Prince Charming. Like, actually Prince Charming. He was sporting the good old Austin Aames look, and very well might I add.

"Are you here with anyone?" he yelled over the music.

I looked around me to make sure I was the one he was talking too.

"Me?" I asked when it seemed I was the only one he could be talking too. He gave me a nod and I shook my head in return.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked. I nodded and he took my head and led me toward the dance floor.

We caught the end of the song and I heard one of the first few bars to one of my favorite songs. It was "That's Just the Way We Roll" by the Jonas Brothers.

It was high energy and I had consumed way to much sugar tonight. I started singing at the top of my lungs to the song. It slipped my mind that there was a totally gorgeous guy standing across from me.

I only remembered because he was singing along with every word of the song.

"You like the Jonas Brothers?" I screamed over the loud music.

"Yeah, I kinda know 'em" he answered.

The song finished and I was coming down from an enormous sugar high. I was starting to feel dizzy. I held my head, trying to stop the room from spinning.

I looked up at him and he looked concerned. Before I could even react, he was pulling outside into the cool air.

He held me by the shoulders and told me to breathe. Wow, thank you Captain Obvious. Then again, it helped.

I finally gained my breath and I thanked him, "Thank you, um…Princey?"

He laughed at me. Well the nerve! Then again, he had a really cute laugh…

He held out his hand, "You can call me Al…"

"Then I guess you can call me Betty", this guy was definitely a musician, either that or really old.

"Just call me Paul, and I like your taste"

"Lilly, and Paul Simon is a classic, plus, Chevy Chase was in the video!"

"That is classic MTV right there!"

"So you're a musician?" I was starting to feel like an actual charge between us. We were also slowly gravitating toward eachother.

"Yeah, actually, I'm kind of in a band"

"Really, have I heard of you?"

"Well-" By now we were almost touching.

"Hey Tiger!" He turned around and waved to a guy coming toward us. He was dressed like a pirate, but in all other ways looked almost exactly like Paul.

He introduced me, "Lilly, this is my younger brother, Joe. Now Joe why are you interrupting?"

"Sorry bro, we're about to go on"

"Oh, okay. Lilly, I'll talk to you later okay. It was REALLY cool meeting you"

"Okay, I've got to go find a friend of mine"

"Will you watch us perform?"

"Yes, maybe then I'll find out what mysterious band you're in…" I said, flirtatiously smiling at him.

"You'd be surprised…" he answered as he ran off to find Joe.

I, on the other was about to find Miley. I needed to figure out who he was. My Prince Charming.

I found her talking to Jake and Mikayla in a corner. They had finally gotten over their differences, and I was pretty sure this new guy helped.

She saw me and waved. She made her way to me through throngs of people.

"So how's your night been? Meet any guys?"

I gave her a sly smile and that was all she needed.

"Who is he?!"

"His name's Paul and he's in a band. Do you know who he is?"

"Nobody comes to mind. But guess who I've been with all night?"

"Um…"

"Nick Jonas!"

"Wait a minute, the JoBros are here!" I said, referring to my favorite band in the universe. "You know how much I've wanted to meet Kevin for, like, ever!"

"Sorry, I've been a little preoccupied…" she said shyly. "Well atleast they're about to perform!"

"Wait, whosa whatta now?"

"The Jonas Brothers are about to perform…" Hold the phone!

Paul was about to…and his brother was…and he knew…

H-O-L-Y C-R-A-P

My suspicions were answered when Paul entered the stage with his guitar.

That's right my friends. Paul was Paul Kevin Jonas II, Kevin 'effin Jonas.

I pushed my way to the front of the stage and looked up at him. I met his eyes as they started to play 'Inseperable'.

He winked at me, and I knew he had told his brothers to play this song. It was for me.

They played a few more songs and Kevin's eyes were connected with mine through all of them.

They took they're final applause and went backstage. I met him as he came back to the party. This time I pulled him outside.

"Paul, huh?" I said as I faced him and took his hands.

"Check my birth certificate, but, yeah, maybe you would have known who I was, and that would have ruined the surprise", he said, grinning at me and pulling me closer.

"That was quite romantic…" I said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started swaying. I could faintly hear 'Bubbly' playing from inside.

"Hey, I have a reputation to uphold. I am the cute romantic one!"

"I know" I said as I reached up and kissed his cheek.

He looked down at me, perplexed, for a second, before he bent down and kissed me softly on the lips.

We looked at each other for a second before he bent down and started playing with my foot.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as I gently kicked him away from my foot.

"I need exact measurements, you might have some weird midnight curfew or something"

I laughed at him and placed another soft kiss on his lips.

"Now why would any girl run away from her Prince Charming? I'm stayin' right here."

He answered me with another kiss. Oh, I definitely owe Miley. Best Halloween ever!!


End file.
